Desertion
by MegaKat
Summary: A Passion Fruit sidefic oneshot! Bojack takes Usagi's advice to go find his princess, and after twenty years of being abandoned, she is pissed! Rated M for smut and violence and a mixture of the two. :D


**A oneshot sidefic to Passion Fruit! Bojack goes hunting for the princess he once stole and fell in love with… and finds her. And now she's one of the most feared and powerful queens in the quadrant… and she IS NOT HAPPY.**

Shaking her head at the incompetence of her lower-ranking palace guards, Galaxia walked at a hurried pace towards the loading dock just as another explosion rocked it hard. A third sent her to running and she cursed under her breath as she tried not to trip in her heels, recalling her father once telling her that princesses and ladies didn't run—they always walked with grace and a dignified carriage. "Fuck grace," she snorted, "I'm the queen now and can do whatever the fuck I want to."

Her choice of language had been another thing that always set her father to yelling at her, especially after she'd returned from—_No, I swore I'd never think of him again. He ran like a coward and he didn't love me. _That's what she told herself every time she thought of him, but there wasn't a single day that passed that she didn't remember her first and only love, the space pirate that had stolen her… and her heart as well.

Yet another boom came from the loading dock next to the palace and she stormed inside, using her powers to shield the men on the ground from the falling debris from the crumbling half-walls surrounding the area. "THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Majesty! This—this man landed and made demands to see the queen immediately and then he—"

"And then I blew your men to pieces when they wouldn't allow me into the palace," a low, gravelly voice finished for the guard. "Laxi," he added softly, shoving a couple more guards out of his way as he slowly approached her.

"Bojack…?"

There was a desperate moment of softness in her eyes and for a second he thought that everything was alright between them… but then that look shifted to hard, merciless, and full of hatred. "Put him in irons," Galaxia snapped at one of her guards. "Do it!" She snapped when they hesitated. "And if he resists, I'll blow his pirate ass straight to Hell."

"As you wish, Majesty," Bojack answered, holding his wrists out. "If that is what will make you happy, I'll go quietly."

"What would have made me happy is to never see your sorry face ever again," she hissed from between her teeth. "Put him in a cell."

"Shall we interrogate him, Majesty?" One of the older guards asked carefully, knowing full well how close the queen was to losing her shit and vaporizing someone. One thing Galaxia was well-known for was her temper; she was a good, fair and just queen, but everyone knew better than to arouse that famous ire of hers.

"No," she said flatly, "take him away, and if there's so much as a scratch on his pretty blue head, I'll whip the offender myself. And you!" She snapped at Bojack, "I'll deal with you when I can look at you without wanting to rip your head from your shoulders! You blew up my fucking landing dock, you asshole!"

"They wouldn't let me see you," he replied simply, giving a tiny shrug. "Honestly, Laxi… would you have expected any less from me?"

"Don't call me that!" She shouted, her hands curling into ki-filled fists as she contemplated vaporizing him right then and there. His very presence incensed her fury, and at the same time it aroused her to no end and she was caught between wanting to kill him and wanting to fuck him stupid. "Go! Now!" She ordered her guards. "I'll be in my chambers, and I am not to be disturbed."

################################

It had been hours since they'd put him in the cell with nothing but a rough blanket, leaving him in cuffs despite the bars surrounding him, and Bojack wondered if Galaxia was ever going to come down and confront him like he thought she would. "I knew this was coming," he sighed. "And I've waited years… I can wait another day or two if that's what she needs."

"What I needed was to never see your face again," a voice answered from the block side of the cell. Galaxia slowly came around then and shook her head wearily. "So… why did you decide to drop in twenty years later, Bo?"

"Because I realized that my love for you will never die," he answered simply. "I just helped an old friend of mine take off with his own princess," he added with a tiny, wistful smile, "and she told me that maybe I should come find you… I think she was right. I'm happy to see you again, Laxi. You look good."

"Can't say the same for you," she mumbled. In truth, she was remembering every inch of that rippled body beneath her as she rode him for her pleasure, those large, scarred hands gripping her hips as he slammed into her… "Damn it," she sighed. "You shouldn't have come."

"Sorry if I made a mess, Laxi. But knowing you were so close and being denied the chance to see you… I kind of flipped out a little." Bojack sagged against the wall behind him and sighed heavily as just absorbed the sight of her dressed for battle. "So… you going to kill me now, beautiful?"

"I haven't decided yet," she admitted softly. "Should I?"

"Well, I figure your husband would probably call for my demise, but hey—it's up to you, Laxi."

"I'm not married," Galaxia replied shortly, her jaw tightening at the very thought.

That definitely had Bojack's attention and he sat up straight to study her. "But you're queen. And Oberon had you set up with that—"

"Sadly, my husband didn't make it as king for very long after the consummation," Galaxia explained smoothly as she studied her nails. "I became queen and he met with… an unfortunate accident."

"Heh… you told me once that no man would ever control you. Glad to hear that you've still got that killer instinct, love. Any kids?" When she frowned deeply and looked away, Bojack stood and slowly approached the queen, reaching through the bars to cup her cheek. "Laxi, sweetheart… if you have a kid, that's alright by me. After all, it's been twenty years… and I haven't exactly been a saint, either."

"Her name's Jackie," she replied in a whisper. "And she has your hair and your eyes. Happy, Bo?"

"Let me out of here," Bojack ordered flatly, concealing the swirling storm of emotion inside of him. He had a daughter. A fully-grown daughter that he'd never even known about! "I want to see her."

"She's not yours, Bo. Even if she has half your genetic code, she's always been mine and mine alone. And according to my subjects, she's Titus's daughter, _not yours_. To suggest anything else would be putting her title in danger!" She hissed out vehemently, shoving at him through the bars, her hands scorching his chest in anger.

"Mmm… I remember you doing that another time, but not while you were mad at me…" Bojack was serious after a full minute of her just staring him down with those honey-colored eyes, though. "I'd never endanger my daughter's well-being, Galaxia. You should know me better than that. I just want to see her, to look at her. She doesn't have to know I'm there if meeting me would put her life in danger."

The soft, sad look in her eyes had her gritting her teeth at the first instinct she felt. It was to comfort him and hold him, to just forget that he'd actually taken off… even thought she'd told him to. But then he'd never come back! Her father would have killed him for sure, though, there wasn't a doubt in her mind.

"Laxi? Babe?"

"Shut up," she muttered, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. Galaxia then pulled out a set of keys from her subspace and unlocked the cell before yanking his hands to her to remove his cuffs. "There. Now get off my planet, damn it. And don't come back."

Was it his imagination, or were there tears in her voice? Fuck it, he'd take her wrath any day over seeing her cry. "Laxi, come here," he breathed, tugging her around and up into his arms, slanting his lips over hers before she could even voice a protest. Bojack immediately groaned when her legs went about his waist and her hands fisted in his hair while her lips moved insistently over his as she whimpered and moaned in desire. Oh yeah, he could definitely give her this if that's what she wanted—gods knew that he'd been aching for her for years, and he was finally going to be inside of her again.

He stayed alert for any hesitation or sign of protest as he reached beneath her skirt to remove her underwear, and growled happily when he found none. He found only a sopping wet sex that clenched greedily around his fingers when he thrust them into her, and Bojack felt his knees going weak when a warm hand swiftly undid his pants and freed him.

Galaxia gasped at the mixture of pain and pleasure as he slammed her into the concrete door and took her in a single swift motion, his tongue moving inside of her mouth in time with his slow, gentle thrusting, his hands wandering her as frantically as hers were over him. But when the gentle movements only continued, she wrenched her mouth from his and punched him in the jaw. "Damn it, Bo!"

"What!?" He asked, rubbing his face as he stared at her in stunned confusion.

"Twenty years ago I told you I wasn't made of glass, and it's still true! Fuck me like you've got a pair!"

The fire in her eyes made him grin, and he gripped her hips hard enough to bruise as he began to plow into her hard and fast, his strength totally unchecked, making her yelp loudly in pain-laced ecstasy. "Is that more like it, Laxi? Man enough for you?" He growled as he sucked hard at her neck, leaving a trail of bright red marks on the honey-colored skin.

"You're the only one that was ever man enough for me," she cried out loudly, opening bloody furrows down his spine with her nails, setting him to groaning loudly as he pounded into her harder. Bojack's eyes rolled back and he fought the urge to come when he felt her clamp down around him. The sensation of warm, thick blood trickling down his back only took him closer to the edge, but when her nails moved to his ass and dug in, he took her to the floor and pinned her hands to either side of her head, dodging her snapping teeth.

"No one controls me," she grunted as she tried to fight her way up through another blinding climax to roll them and take over.

"Not this time, Laxi," Bojack chuckled evilly, switching to one hand to pin her weaker body so that he could rise up on his knees a little and lift her hips with the other, removing the leverage she would have had with her legs. "I've dreamed of being on top, babe, and I am _finally_ going to get my fantasy. Here and _**now**_. So cut it out," he growled in her ear, slamming into her harder to send her crashing hard into another orgasm, her voice music to him as she helplessly shouted his name. "Don't make me ki band you," he added when she struggled once more.

Galaxia bared her teeth at him with what little willpower she had left, and moaned softly when she felt the bands of power encircle the ankles locked around his back, then the wrists pinned above her head. That left his hands free to wander, and she felt a rush of cool air on her breasts when he suddenly tore off her dress, followed by a hot, wet mouth sucking hard, taking her ever higher. "Bo…! Bo, please! Harder!"

A low, choked noise emitted from him at the sound of her begging, and his hips bucked roughly as he began to nip and bite down on her nipples, making her scream and clamp down around his cock when he bit too hard and drew blood. Gods, yes! This was what he remembered, what he missed, and twenty years hadn't changed his unhinged, passionate princess one bit. She still loved it rough, loved a little bloodplay, and if she didn't approve of the way she was being fucked, she would damn well let him know it! "Gods, I _love _you," he groaned as she came again and he started fucking her so hard that he knew he had to be tearing her up between her thighs.

"Love you more," she replied as she always had twenty years prior, her hips attempting futilely to keep pace with his. "But… don't you dare… stop fucking my brains out!" She ordered loudly.

"Never," he mumbled, switching to his native language as he drove into her still harder and she came again and again. "Tell me when I can come, babe," he whispered. "Gods, baby… been so long you're going to be dripping white when I pull out."

"And red," she yelped, another shot of pain spurring on yet another orgasm. "Come for me, Bo—yes, please, yes! Feels so good!" Galaxia momentarily reflected on what a gentleman he was when he took her up once more, waiting for her voice to loudly herald her pleasure before he erupted into her with a loud roar, every nerve ending on fire throughout both of their bodies as they flew together.

Neither of them could even move after that for nearly a half hour, and it was only when Bojack realized that he smelled blood that he moved, cringing a little at the way she flinched in pain. "Fuck… Laxi, you ok?"

Her little smile and the look of satisfaction in her eyes made him sag in relief. "Thank the gods, some things never change," he sighed. The pirate then snapped the ki bands around her wrists and ankles and began to rub life back into them, knowing from experience that they had to be numb. Hell, whenever she'd tied him to the bed, it had felt like he didn't have hands at all… but then again, she'd tied him up a hell of a lot tighter than he had her. "So… should I find some ointment or something? Will you even be able to walk after that?"

"Eh, it's not _**good**_ sex unless it hurts, honey. You know that," the queen chuckled softly. "Mmm… gods, I haven't been fucked like that since I was seventeen."

"And by yours truly, if I recall," he replied with a little waggle of his orange eyebrows.

"Satisfied with being on top? Need a repeat performance?" She asked with a slight edge to her voice that had him ready to block any oncoming punches.

"Yes and later? Right now I don't think your snatch could handle that sort of a pounding again, babe. Hell, my back probably looks like a modern art piece gone fucking wrong."

"Heh… don't act like you didn't love every minute of it, Big Blue. Now come here," she breathed, jerking him down harshly by his hair, the cruel action belied by how gently her lips claimed his and the way her other hand tenderly explored his face.

The sweet moment was broken when the hand in his hair moved swiftly and she used it to flip him and punch him in the face again, following up with a fast jab to his gut before he could reverse their positions again and pin her to the floor. "The fuck, Laxi! I thought we were good!?"

"Oh, that lusty bout of fucking might have been a long time coming, but you've got a lot to answer for, Bojack!" She shrieked up at him, struggling in vain as he pinned her hands where she couldn't sue her powers on him. "Why didn't you come back!?"

"Because I was a fucking coward!" He snapped. "Your father would have killed me, so I never returned to get you! But if I'd known you were fucking pregnant, I would have!" He roared in her face.

"That black-hearted rat bastard wouldn't have laid a fucking hand on you, you stupid, simple fucking PIRATE! Because the very moment he would have tried, I would have sent his ass straight to hell, just like I did when he figured out that Jackie wasn't Titus's daughter!"

That stopped Bojack cold, and he rested his forehead to hers, closing his eyes in thought. "You killed Oberon? Really? Daddy's little girl ganked her father?"

"Yes," she whispered, "the very first chance I got. And I held out hope that word would reach you, that you would return the moment he was dead, and that you would marry me. But you never came," she added, tears welling up in her eyes despite her very real effort not to cry, not to show weakness in front of the only man she'd ever loved. "You never came, and when Titus discovered that Jackie wasn't his, I killed him, too."

"Laxi… I'm sorry. And nothing I do will ever make it up to you, but… would you let me _try_?" He asked gently, releasing her hands so he could wipe at her tears. "I'll do anything, I swear it. Name it and it's yours."

Those honey colored eyes slipped shut as he caressed her face and body tenderly, his mouth feathering soft kisses over her lips that brought back so many sweet memories of her youth. And damn her heart, she couldn't tell him no. She'd waited two decades to tell him how much she hated him, how much she wanted to kill him, and when the opportunity had come… she simply couldn't do it. "I love you, Bo," she wept softly. "Please… please don't leave again. That's all I ask."

"Never, Laxi. I swear it. I'm yours again, for the rest of our lives, and you're mine. I swear I'm not going anywhere, even if it means my execution."

"Good," she replied with a weary chuckle, "because if you try to, it _will_ be your head on the block."

**TADA! Another smutteh one-shot and I LOVE IT! Ah… evil love. I have another one in the works much like this one, involving Black Lady and Broly… mwuhuhahahahahahahaha… look for it—eventually! I'm squirreled on too many things right now!**


End file.
